date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri Sagakure
was the Dominion of the Seventh Region: Netzach. Summary Appearance Yuri has long dark green hair, usually worn down with a small ponytail on the right side of her head. She has dark brown eyes described to be as beautiful as pearls- almost too beautiful, and a smile akin to a sunflower in radiance.Date A Bullet 3 ○Kurumi's Third Region Binah Another notable aspect of her appearance is her sharp teeth. She also appears to wear a stylised lab coat over a short dress. Personality Yuri Sagakure is quite difficult to pin down in terms of personality. She has an evident obsession with her sister, Yui Sagakure, and cares greatly about her. Though that care has now become twisted. After Yui decided to leave Yuri in order to pursue life and the will to live in battle, Yuri flew into panic and killed Yui, not understanding how else to deal with the situation that arose and acting on sheer impulse and adrenaline. This violent action was due to her unhealthy obsession and nearly parasitic love she had for Yui. She cared so greatly for her as the two of them were all that each other had left after coming to the Neighbouring World. Yuri couldn’t bear losing Yui, nor understand or how to handle such an action. After killing Yui, Yuri fell into a deep depression. After this, Yuri had a notable shift in personality. She fell into deep apathy, and waited until she became Empty and faded away. At an unspecified time, the White Queen intervened and turned Yuri into Bishop. From then on, Yuri became the Dominion of Netzach, and created her army of Yui- mechanical, lifeless replicas of her sister. Yuri is shown to still have an unhealthy obsession toward her creations, affectionately referring to them as her sister, despite treating them somewhat artificially by asking her ‘customers’ their opinions on her Yuis.Date A Bullet 3 ○Kurumi's Third Region Binah She also appears to be very friendly, as shown in the Dominion meeting in Volume 3, she is rather chirpy and appears to catch people off guard. Her mood can turn on a dime, however, and she can go from cheerful to insidious with very little warning.Date A Bullet 3 ○Kurumi's Third Region Binah However, the White Queen's brainwashing failed and she instead fell in love with the boy from the other world. This caused her to prioritize meeting this boy as her sole goal and purpose. To this end, she planned on even betraying the White Queen for the sake of her own newfound love. When confronted by death, Yuri revealed a more fragile side to her personality as she broke down crying over never being able have this dream realized.Date A Bullet 5 ○Eternal Bond Nevertheless, Yuri is, at heart, cruel. The White Queen mentioned that she was cruel enough to clip her sister's wings when she attempted to leave home. Her cruelty carried through to her role as Bishop, and Yuri remained apathetic towards the robotic versions of her sister. She treated them perversely with no regard for their feelings, and showed a more manipulative side to her personality by programming the Yui into believing their deaths for her cause were what a little sister should do, and that thinking otherwise was strange. History Background The only memory Yuri has of the real world is her watching sunset with her sister Yui. Ever since arriving in the Neighboring World together, Yuri has done all she can to protect Yui and keep her by her side. Yui has been her reason for living. Yet, this feeling was not reciprocated because Yui desired to go out on her own to fight and find her own reason for living. Unable to accept her sister going away, she killed Yui; and at the same time, her own reason for living. During this time, the White Queen approached her and let her experience the emotion of love. The emotion corrupted her love for Yui into loyalty for White Queen. Yuri swore her loyalty, but she actually lied. Yuri actually fell in love to the boy from the other world more than she loves her sister or her Queen. After becoming Bishop, Yuri rose up until she became the Dominion of Netzach. Her mass production Yui serve the casinos in her region and act as security, while her "Best Model" Yui are sent to work under other Dominions. While the Dominions are cautious of Yui acting as a double agent, they still enjoy the intelligence gathering service she provides for them. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live Fragment: Date A Bullet 3,5 Powers and Abilities In the novel, the name and power of Yuri's Unsigned Angel and Astral Dress are never revealed. According to Ariadne during an interrogation from Kurumi, Yuri's Astral Dress should be strong enough to hold up for 7 seconds if Ariadne tries to burn her, which would be enough time to assess the situation and retaliate. Yuri is a mad scientist type. She builds countless robot Yui including the "Best Model" whose personality is indistinguishable from a real living Quasi-Spirit. But this is never mentioned to be the ability of her Unsigned Angel, so it could be Yuri's own knowledge and skill. She can also connect herself to the system of her mansion and directly command her army of mass-produced Yui. As the White Queen's Bishop, she can infect other Quasi-Spirit with her memories and personality to change them into another Bishop. Quotes * (To Kareha Banouin) "Here~. Fufufufu, Kareha-san, is my little sister alright? Is there anything that needs to be worked on?" Date A Bullet Volume 3 ○Kurumi's Third Region Binah References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Quasi Spirit Category:Dominion